


Ebony Queen’s Gambit - Backfire (hiatus)

by SingAlonWhMeh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha Zed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe-Kingdoms, Arranged Marriage, Hard shell guy :p, M/M, Omega Kayn, Orphan Kayn, Prince Kayn, Prince Zed - Freeform, Regent Swain, Royal Counselour Le Blanc, Swain is Kayn’s uncle, Yeah that’s it I guess...:V, Zed may seem a lil rude but he’s actually very gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingAlonWhMeh/pseuds/SingAlonWhMeh
Summary: Being a prince was no easy deal, let alone an omega. All the manners and strict rules and duties weighed down on the shoulders of the righteous heir of the Noxus Empire. Slacking off was off debate, however, as his uncle Swain always made sure Kayn was the perfect prince, and didn’t spare punishment.Perfect posture and perfect education, straight back, chest puffed out, high chin, delicate gestures. Always sweet, always docile, always obedient. Like a perfect omegan prince.But there are days his facade simply threatens to crumble.And today was one of those days.When he finds out about Swain’s plan to engage him with the prince of Ionia, an empire known for It’s barbarous and savage traditions, his world turns upside down.It all started at the most boring eighteenth birthday party ever, and then rollercoasted into what he would have a hard time to admit to be the love of his life.
Relationships: Kayn/Zed - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Ebony Queen’s Gambit - Backfire (hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I was bored and I had this crazy idea and...Yeah. That’s the result xD Don’t mind me heh

Kayn is irritated and exhausted after having to meet dozens of nobles, everything very pompous and very formal, receiving gifts and praises in droves -, after all it was his eighteenth birthday. His head was already starting to throb from hearing bards scream poems in his honor. 

Do not misunderstand. Kayn loved gifts and compliments, but everything was so fake it made him want to throw up. He knew. Behind the facade of worship and reverence, the spark of malice and greed shone in the eyes of its visitors. The nobles were only interested in his crown, in his status as prince of Noxus, with the hope of receiving some better title, land, or some kind of advantage. He rested his cheek on his palm, bored, as he anxiously waited for the day to end.

The gates burst open with a crash, startling the omega and waking him from his reveries when another alpha entered the magnanimous hall. Kayn frowned. Usually a herald would announce the nobleman's entrance, then proceed to lick his boots for hours, chattering about his titles and his infinite generosity, and how fantastic and beautiful and honorable they were and blah blah blah. Kayn had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes because it was always the same litany.

He was surprised that the guards allowed an untitled inferior to invade the hall without ceremony, but who knows, maybe he was a messenger? An emergency letter, perhaps? Kayn locked eyes on him, studying him closely.

Everything about him screamed white. He wore armor made of a strange metal, an opaque milky white, dull, which seemed to swallow the room light like a black hole. His armor was incomplete, and basically consisted of breastplate, shoulder pads, armbands, shin guards and a helmet, his visor meshed in bars. His pants were the shade of ashes, same for his leather boots and his belt, which held a sword, the scabbard snow-colored. He walked over and took off his helmet, setting it aside and Kayn’s jaw dropped. Everything about him was printed in pastel colors. Everything, including him! His albino hair, his pale skin - everything was very...Colorless.

Kayn had never seen anyone albino before, he wasn’t even familiar to the word, so for a moment he wondered if that was a ghost. His skin really did look dead pale. However, the heavy footsteps that echoed around the room were very real to his ears, tangible. 

Kayn watched him, fascinated. A foreigner, then? The young prince blinked, wondering what country he was from. He did not remind him of any foreigner he had ever met. His rugged and delicate appearance was both intriguing and unknown. 

He can't help but notice his knife-sharp features, his prominent cheekbones and defined chin. And his eyes ... The exceptions were his iris and his cape, which shone in a violent scarlet shade. Kayn tilted his head, curious, he had never seen anyone with that looks.

Their gazes met, and Kayn shivered. There was something savage about those, as violent as the color.

He stopped a few feet in front of him, too close for the comfort of Kayn, who squeezed the supports of the black onyx throne he was sitting on. Nobles generally maintained a respectful great distance, ten meters into the hall, so far that it was difficult to hear them. Kayn was pleased with that, it only took a little effort to get the irritating voices out of his ears, concentrating on anything else and mumbling distracted thanks at the end. However, an arm and a half was all that separated him from his unwanted “guest”. It would be hard to ignore him, and Kayn already hated him. More than the rest.

It

Kayn frowned at the man’s height. Kayn was sitting on the throne, which rose a few steps above the level of the hall, and even so, his shoulders were parallel to the alpha's. He rolled his eyes internally. Big deal...He had seen bigger men. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds that, for him, seemed like an eternity. He waited for the stranger to do something, anything, address him, apologize for the sudden intrusion, introduce himself, gift something to him or congratulate him on his birthday. Anything. But there was nothing. 

Kayn adjusted himself on the throne, irritated. “Kneel before the prince and heir to the Empire of Noxus, commoner." Poison dripped from his voice, eyes narrowed. The alpha should have kneeled by now, everyone kneeled, it was not Kayn's obligation to state the obvious. He watched Swain, his uncle regent, and Le Blanc, the royal counselor, sidelong as they tense like violin strings. Kayn blinked, confused.

An animalistic growl roared across the room.

"I am not a _commoner._ " The alpha had his eyes half closed in thin slits, the corners of his mouth contorted in an expression of disdain, showing his shiny canines in a snarl. He walked slowly towards Kayn, his hand resting menacingly on the hem of his sword. "And I don't kneel to _anyone_ , least of all to an _omega._ " He spat, a few feet away now, his face much closer.

Kayn straightened up, his eyes wide with a mixture of surprise, fear and indignation. He noticed the royal guards out of the corner of his eye. They were completely relaxed, their hands away from their swords and spears. Some were not even watching the scene unfold before them! Kayn stifled a growl. Worthless! They weren’t even capable of protecting their prince. Whatever. He will think of a punishment later. Kayn frowned, indignant.

Who did he think he was to talk to him like that anyway? He was the prince and heir to Noxus!

The stranger came even closer, climbing two of the three steps that raised the throne from the floor and leaned towards the young prince. Kayn fought the urge to flee someplace as far as possible. His instincts were in hysteria, screaming madly like a siren, a red flag emblazoned inside his mind: danger! Kayn clenched his jaw and forced himself to maintain his position -, his pride was stronger. Kayn lifted his chin defiantly.

“But I can make an exception just for you. If you beg. ” He whispered, his husky voice low enough so only Kayn could hear. "What happens in bed, stays in bed." The alpha winked, maliciously.

Bed?! Kayn's eyes widened, stunned by what he just heard. The corners of the man's mouth twitched upward in an expression of victory.

To his surprise, the man straightened up and addressed his uncle, Swain. “He is certainly as handsome as you described. Even more." And then he raised an eyebrow at Kayn. "When he’s not frowning."

Kayn could do nothing but watch the scene unfold before him, in pure and complete shock. They were talking about him as if he weren’t in the room!

“He definetely has some...Spirit. But nothing that can't be fixed. ” His uncle Swain intervened. What? "By the way, his scent is as sweet as his looks, your highness."

Kayn huffed, indignant. Spirit? Scent? He has never been so offended in his life! Uncle Swain was certainly not an example of honesty, but...That ?! He did not expect such a low blow.

And the worst ... Your Highness ...?

Uncle Swain had finally gone crazy. 

Kayn snorted and took a closer look at the alpha before him. And then, Kayn's jaw dropped. How had he not seen it before? Nestled on the stranger's head, laid a shiny white crown, camouflaged between the threads faded like snow. Kayn fluttered his eyelashes in pure surprise. He’d never seen metal like that before. So...White. And so shiny. With the slight movements of his head, the piece reflected the ambient light like a mirror reflecting the stars, small sparkling dots sprinkled on its surface. It was as if he had absorbed all the light from his opaque armor and then spit it all out at once.

Kayn looked at him suspiciously. Everything about this alpha was weird. His white hair, his pale skin, the metal of his crown and armor. And most of all, his eyes red as fire.

Kayn bit his tongue. And he used to be delighted to have blue eyes...Something relatively common in Noxus.

And now, was this alpha a prince? Kayn internally scolded himself, Uncle Swain was going to kill him for calling the prince a commoner. It was no surprise that he and Le Blanc were so tense in the episode. But if he were a prince, why had Kayn never heard about him? And why did the alpha enter the room without a herald? No guards accompanying him? Without...Gifts? Kayn pushed away the sudden sadness. He’s never been a material person, and he won’t be now.

The alpha grunted in consent. “There's that detail, huh? I forgot." The man took off his pearly gloves, revealing long, slender fingers, calloused by years of sword use. Perfectly cut nails. He hung the gloves on his belt and marched up the step, closing the distance between them, much to Kayn's surprise and disgust.

"W-what ...?" Kayn stammered. He backed up, his spine now pressed against the black throne, the cold metal bitting his skin. Kayn never leaned back on the throne for that very reason, the throne made of obsidian steel was anything but comfortable -, icy cold. But this was an emergency. Kayn held out his palms in an attempt to stop the alpha's advances, but he was too heavy, no matter how much he pushed. He propped a knee between Kayn's thighs and leaned forward, his hands resting on the omega's terrified face. The man cooed gently, and his hands slid down his body to his ribs, where they described comforting circles. And then he buried his face in the crease of Kayn's neck.

Kayn's breath hitched, his body tense, shocked and unable to react. He has never been this close to an alpha, except to his father, and he passed away a long time ago. And even more, in a region as intimate as his nape. He just didn't know what to do, his palms raised mid-air in surprise. The alpha's warm breath tickled his shoulder, causing the omega to shiver. Kayn mentally shouted at himself, he wanted to hit the alpha, kick, bite, scratch, scream, anything. But Kayn was completely static, at the mercy of the other's will. What was wrong with him???

And then, an aroma hit Kayn like a bucket of cold water. It was delicious. A heady combination of apple cider, ginger and cinnamon, which made his head spin and his mouth salivate. He swallowed the excess saliva and his eyes searched the room for the source of that divine fragrance. His mouth opened in an "o" when he realized it came from the alpha nestled in his arms. Kayn sniffed discreetly, confirming his hypothesis, making the omega's cheeks flush.

And then, much to their surprise, the Prince of Noxus mimicked him, snuggling his nose in the fold of the alpha's neck, where the smell was strongest. He took a deep breath, experiencing that scent that made his skin tingle and heat. In the midst of his confused and groggy mind, his body relaxed and he rested his hands on the alpha's broad back, which purred in approval.

The alpha hesitantly nosed his scent-gland and, gaining courage over time, lazily rubbed his cheek against Kayn's nape, marking him with his smell in languid strokes. A wave of heat washed over the omega's body, making his toes curl in delight. Kayn let a small choked whimper escape his lips, and took a deep breath, swallowing the heady scent like a hungry man.

As quickly as it came, the alpha stepped back, straightening up and watching the omega, head tilted in curiosity. Kayn's lashes fluttered, his foggy mind confused as to why the alpha backed away. A whimper itched in his chest, but Kayn came to himself in time to hush the shameful sound and lowered his gaze, embarassed because of the scandalous scene. He cursed himself mentally. 

What the hell just happened ?!

Kayn heard a small laugh and his gaze darted up to see the alpha raising an eyebrow at him. Kayn scowled, provoking more of the laughter. The alpha tipped towards Swain, his posture upright and imposing, his hand resting lazily on the white hem of his sword. "Until tonight's meeting, General Swain." He nodded and, with that, he spun around, put on his helmet and walked across the room, his heavy steps echoing like war drums. Kayn watched him disappear, incredulous, without reaction.

What the hell just happened?!?! His neck itched, burned, radiated a pleasurable heat to his chest, where Kayn struggled to suppress a purr. What the hell?! Kayn clenched his teeth, anger bubbling up inside him. Someone will have to explain what just happened ... May the Spirit have mercy on whoever is the target of his fury.

Swain and Le Blanc raced to Kayn, surrounding him like vultures and babbling incomprehensible things. Kayn's eyes widened, startled. Le Blanc grabbed the prince's hands, and let out a shriek. “Did he scent you? He scented you, didn't he? Please say yes!"

Kayn stared at the scene before him, incredulous. Everyone seemed to have gone crazy except him! If someone jumped from behind a pillar and shouted: prank!, Kayn would not be surprised. It was like they were playing a trick on him, and he was not amused by this joke.

Le Blanc leaped to his lap, kicking the air out of Kayn's lungs, and stuck her nose into his nape. What was the matter with these people and his neck? Kayn snorted and pushed her away, annoyed. He was already too used to Le Blanc's bittersweet smell, like dark chocolate, which was unsatisfactory compared to the alpha’s.

...What?

The royal counselor stepped back, a malicious smile plastered on her lips. Swain grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Le Blanc?"

The woman adjusted her corset, and rested her hands on her hourglass waist. "He scented him."

Swain clapped his hands, victorious. “We are going to celebrate with a big banquet tonight! But first, a glass of wine!”

Kayn frowned. "Do you mind explaining?"  


Le Blanc smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, Kayn squeezing the counselor's shoulder to lean on his wobbly legs. Kayn snorted. What's wrong with his body? Kayn scratched his gland on his nape, red and irritated, and swallowed a small moan of pleasure at the contact of his nails. Swain slapped his hand away from his neck.

"Do not do that ever again. I don't want to see you touching his mark. Do you understand, dear _nephew?_ ” Swain snarled, looking at him menacingly, poison dripping from the word nephew.

Kayn's jaw dropped, gaping and he reluctantly agreed. He glanced at Le Blanc, who was humming happily, bouncing into the corridors. Swain followed, falling back, growling something about spoiled children.

Confirmed, all crazy. Kayn shook his head in disbelief and followed them.

They walked to Swain's office - a room surrounded by bookshelves, stuffed with books -, who sat in the chair behind the center table. The crows inside the cage hanging from the ceiling squawked when they saw their master, and Le Blanc sat on a table, swinging her crossed legs. Swain shuffled throught some papers, reading, and Kayn waited standing, arms crossed. Since they did not seem inclined to speak, Kayn cleared his throat, getting their attention. They looked inquisitively at the prince.

"What devilish plans do you have this time, dear Uncle Swain?" He spat, with poison.

The man pretended innocence. ”Devilish? Everything I do is for your good, dear nephew. ” Kayn laughed. He continued flipping through the papers. “I am doing nothing more than abiding your father's legacy, may his spirit be at peace. Remember Duke Sion? ”

Kayn remembered, and his mouth twisted in dismay. He was the old, disgusting and surly alpha that his father intended to marry his only son. Kayn, since he had presented, had loathed the idea. He just despised the guy. 

Swain laughed. “I see you remember. I, as the good uncle that I am, heard your complaints about him and found you another fiancé. A better one. ” 

Kayn’s eyes lit up. He had always wanted to get rid of Sion, it was his dream since long ago. Not having to lie in the same bed with that disgusting old man was a charming idea. But he had always dreamed that his father would change his mind, in the end, and let him choose his partner himself, not...This. 

But he died before he could change his mind. Kayn took a deep, thoughtful breath. "I hoped I’d be able to choose my own fiancé."

Le Blanc meowled, and stroked Kayn's face in pity. Pretending pity, he knew. He had learned to read through the mask of the royal counselor. “Ohh, my poor, poor Kayn. You _do_ get to choose. You can choose either that old douchebag Duke Sion, or the _adorable_ alpha you just met. He's twenty-two, much closer to your age, huh? ”

Kayn rolled his eyes. She’s so predictable. 

"What do you think, dear nephew?" Swain asked, pretending to be distracted by the papers. But Kayn knew he was completely focused on the conversation. The corners of Kayn's mouth twitched in contempt. They were the definition of falsehood. The two deserved each other.

Worse, Kayn had no choice. He sighed, and threw himself into a chair, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Le Blanc smiled victoriously from the table.

"I think I don’t have much of a choice." He frowned thoughtfully. He had no power over Swain. He was the regent, and he held all power over the young prince. Kayn was just a puppet at the mercy of the greedy uncle's whims. “Why him, in particular? And don't you dare say you were thinking of my best. I know you long enough, _Swain._ ” Kayn said contemptuously, not calling him uncle. 

He accepted a glass of wine that Le Blanc offered and sipped, the sweet liquid revolving in his mouth. Alcohol was very welcome to forget his anger and frustration. His greatest desire was to flee, run far, far away and hide from the two malevolent and calculating psychotic minds in front of him and live free, without manipulative games, without falsehood, without nobles and, most importantly, without alphas. But he had already tried, and...It didn't work out very well.

He hated being omega.

If he were an alpha, the story would be different. Kayn would be the king of Noxus, ruler of the Empire and of his own destiny. But an omega...He could only obey. And he hated that. Kayn drank the rest of the glass all at once, in a big gulp, trying to drown the fire of hate burning in his chest. He couldn't afford to be angry. He had already tried to attack Swain and... It also didn't work very well. He sighed and gestured for Le Blanc to refill his glass.

"Smart kid. It's good that you know me so well, dear nephew. ” The corners of Swain's mouth curved upward in a sarcastic smile. He organized the papers and set them aside, lacing his fingers on the table and leaning forward. “You see, Noxus and Ionia were at war even before historical records. A bloody war that is harmful to both sides. The prince of Ionia declared himself available, an unmissable opportunity to put an end to this imbecility and unite the two empires. ” His eyes lit up. "Together we will be unbeatable."

"He’s ionian.”

"Hm."

Kayn rubbed his face with his palm. "You want me to marry an Ionian.”

"That."

"And whose was this brilliant idea?” He scoffed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“My favorite advisor, of course. Le Blanc always gives great advice. ” Swain smiled lovingly to Le Blanc, who shyly smiled back. Gross.

Kayn ran a hand through his hair, alcohol was no longer enough to calm his nerves. A snarl escaped his lips. “Are you crazy?! Ionians are _barbarians!!_ Bloodthirsty _savages!!_ I can't believe you want to sell me to one.” Kayn huffed. “Your only nephew...”

"He seemed very civilized to me." Le Blanc pointed out, circling her index finger over the edges of the glass she held. Kayn stared at her in disbelief, grimacing. If looks killed, Le Blanc would be a pool of blood on the floor.

“I am not selling you, dear nephew. I'm giving you a choice. And for your own sake, I hope you make the right one. ” The stoic look Swain gave him made him shiver, ice spreading over his body, ice contrasting with the throbbing heat in his neck. His hand shook, and he resisted the urge to scratch the gland. He sighed. It seems that Swain got tired of playing and finally dropped his mask.

It was all a matter of time. He knew Swain was counting the seconds until Kayn turned eighteen, so he could finally get rid of him, throw him to some random alpha and never have to look at his nephew in the face ever again. To get the whole throne to himself, finally be king of Noxus. King Swain. Kayn always knew it would happen sooner or later. But that ... Send him to an unknown country, far away, across the ocean. Marry him to a savage. This was another level of evil.

Kayn must have been making a face, because Le Blanc laid her hand on Kayn's thigh. "Dear, in your position, I would accept your kind uncle's suggestion." She smiled, falsehood dripping from her pearly teeth. Kayn could see through the facade. Her tone said: accept what your uncle says and swallow your pride, or we will throw you in a ditch. Kayn's eyes threatened to fill with tears, and he bit his lip. He was tired of playing games. Tired of never having a choice. 

Le Blanc wiped away a solitary tear that ran down his cheek. “Anything is better than that nasty old Sion, even a barbarian, dear. But it's not just any barbarian, we were kind enough to choose a young and beautiful one for you. I'm sure he will treat you well. In addition, he will soon be king of Ionia. Isn't it exciting? ” She smiled. Kayn could almost swear there was sympathy in her words. Almost.

"Yes. I can’t wait." Kayn sighed again, sarcasm filling his dread tone. He was sighing a lot today.

"Kayn."

Kayn raised his bloodshot eyes to his uncle. 

“What did you think of his scent? I remember that you hated Sion's. ” 

He could almost swear he saw concern in Swain's eyes. Almost. Kayn sniffed, hiding his whirlwind of emotions in a secret, mental box. He took a deep breath, he needed to calm down. He needed to be like them to survive. He needed to play their games.

"It wasn't that bad." He lied. It was the most delicious aroma he'd ever experienced, but he wasn't going to give Swain that victory, even if a small one.

"Good. You are excused. ” He grabbed another stack of papers and went through the pages again. Kayn nodded and stood.

“Honey, go to your quarters. The servants await you there. You need to look magnificent tonight! ” Le Blanc hummed.

Kayn gave her another deadly look and paced through the doors, fists clenched like iron, nails buried in flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Boop


End file.
